True Sky
by Aozora27
Summary: Sawada Iemitsu and Nana have a twin daughter, but they only love the younger one. They always abuse the oldest when they decided to move to Italy, They get rid of her. The only one that they didn't know that they will face the consequences for that action. READ MORE HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys! This is my first story so I apologized if there are mistakes with my grammar or something. So please treat me well *bow* and i'm sure Hibiki12 already told you right? Then without waiting anymore, let's start the story

* * *

 _Being hit_

 _Being shouted_

 _Being ignored_

It was the only one that she got from her 'parents'. She didn't even do anything but everyday they always shouted at her for being alive or being disgrace for her 'family'. Meanwhile, her twin sister only giggled when she was being shouted and hit or anything her 'parents' do to her. She didn't do anything, anything at all.

She and her sister appearances are really different. She has brown hair and eyes, meanwhile her sister has green eyes and yellow hair like his 'father'. That's why when the twin were born, they only look at her sister because her hair colour was the same with her father and She really remember what her 'parents' always told her

"Why are you born to this world! You should just die!" Her mother shouted.

"That's right! We are planning everything for Tsuru but you ruined everything!" Her father shouted.

 _So just because of that you hate me, hit me and ignored me….Then why did you bring me to this world when you didn't want me…_

"When I know I was pregnant, I was really happy and I always checked to the doctor that. The baby was a girl. Me and Iemitsu already planned everything for her. She will become the Decimo of Cielo fagmilia that protect the Vongola family. She will be able to marry the Decimo and became well-known in whole world….-" She looked at her with rage "-But you ruined it. You were born to this world from my womb, but I won't accept you as my child" She hissed.

"That's right. I agreed with you, Nana…" He walked forward her and slapped her hard on her cheek. It caused her cheek to be swollen." You deserved it. Come on, Nana. Tsuru is waiting for us" Iemitsu said.

Nana's mood changed dramatically "Of course~ Let's go~" They walked away from her.

She can only cries silently and rubs her swollen cheek.

 _Just because of that…_

 _You hated me_

 _You hit me_

 _You shouted at me_

Her parents always told her that every time, …she can only thinks of 6 words….

 _I am sorry for being born._

Let's go to Sawada residence

"Tsuru, we will move to Italy with your father next week" Nana told Tsuru happily.

Tsuru nodded and said something "What about her, mom?" She pointed at her.

Nana growled and pat Tsuru's head "Don't worry Tsuru. _**We**_ will take care of it. You should sleep now"

Tsuru went back to her room. Before she went to her room, she looked at her and smirked. When she entered her room, she felt really happy "Yes, finally she will be gone ''

* * *

Back to Nana

"Anata, maybe we should dispose her now before she became a trouble" Nana told her husband.

Iemitsu nodded "It's finally the time for us to dispose her" He walked to her way with Nana beside him. He grabed her by her the collar and carried her to an empty alley.

"You shouldn't have been born" Nana said while carrying a rope and a cloth

"You were just ruining our life" Iemitsu said as he grabbed the cloth and he covered her eyes with it

Nana tied her hand and feet with the rope "It's done Iemitsu"

"Good. Now let's go" Iemitu said, leaving her alone.

She can only cries and shouts for help…but no one comes. She knew it.

 _Will this be the end for me?_

Then she feels like the rope and the cloth that covered her eyes were being released. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see a man wearing a green kimono. He has white hair, pale skin and a pair of round glasses.

"W-W-Who are you?" She asked and shivered because she had never left the house and she had never talked to a stranger before.

"My name is Kawahira Scacchiere usually being called checker face" Kawahira said "I have should come here earlier, the chosen one"

"E-Eh?"

"Will you come with me?" Kawahira asked with a concern look.

"A-Are you sure you want me to come with you?"

"I'm sure" Kawahira said and offered his hand.

She hesitantly took his hand. He helped her to stand.

"T-Thank you…" She murmured quietly.

"Now, now, what is your name, chosen one?"

She looked down to the floor and hesitantly said "I-I didn't know…. My parents didn't give me a name and…." She started crying

Kawahira narrowed his eyes before he carried her and tried to calm her down "Hush….calm down..It's okay…I will give you a name"

She raise her head "R-Really?"

Kawahira nodded and thought of a name that would fit her "Your name will be….. Tsunayuki Scacchiere. Did you like it?"

She nodded happily _'Finally i have a name'_

"W-What should I call you then?" Tsuna asked

Kawahira smiled "You can call me 'Dad' or 'Father' if you want"

Tsuna's eyes widened at that statement.

"I will become your father ,your family , real father that will love you and support you, not like _them_ " Kawahira said

Tsuna started to cry again but this time it was the tears of happiness "Thank you, _father_ "

Kawahira smirked and thought _'The one that abandoned her will pay in the future….'_

"Now let's go home, Shall we?"

"Hn" Tsuna nodded.

They started walking , away from that empty alley to their new home, new life

(A/N: For your information Tsuna and Tsuru age is 6 years old)

* * *

10 years later~~~

At the Scacchiere mansion

"Tsuna, if you don't wake up now, you will be late you know" Kawahira shouted from below.

"Wait for a minute, father. I will be there soon" Tsuna answered from above.

True to her word, after aminute, she walked downstairs and greet her father. Her apperance changed dramaticly, she became really beautiful. A slim and tender body, her hair growed long to her waist.

"Good morning, father" Tsuna said

Kawahira smiled "Good mornig, Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto are waiting for you outside"

"Really? Then i should go by now. I have some things to do too" Tsuna said.

"Have a nice day, Tsuna" Kawahira shouted.

"Bye, Father" She said as she ran outside.

Kawahira chuckled _'She really is a good and polite child'_

* * *

Outside

Tsuna ran outside to see Gokudera and Yamamoto leaned at the wall.

"Sorry, Did you guys waited for long time?" She asked

"Of course not, Hime" Gokudera said

"Haa haa we didn't wait too long so it's fine Tsuna"

"I thought that you wait for me too long" She sighed "I'm worried about you guys standing for long time"

Both of them smiled. She always cared about her friends more than she cared for herself. They didn't dare to tell her that they were already waiting for 30 minutes for her. They were glad that she was safe and they became friends with her.

"Now let's go... I still have paperwork to do at school" Tsuna said as she walked to the school

"Of course, Hime/Tsuna" Both of them said before followed her.

"Mou... Why did Hibari make me the student president of council" Tsuna pouted.

Both of them giggled.

"Don't worry, Hime as your right-hand-man and the vice-president of council, i will help you the best i can"

"Haa haa count me in" Yamamoto said

"Thank you guys.. I appreciated it" Tsuna smiled brightly

The both of them smiled back. That smile that they wanted to protect ...

They didn't realized that they already arrived at the school

"Wah~ Kaichou and her friends already came"

"Kyaa! They are so charming"

"I wish i have kaichou as my girlfriend"

"Kyaa! Yamamoto-sama"

"Gokudera-sama"

"Kaicho-sama!"

The three of them can only sighed

"Don't crowd here or i'll bite you to death" A warning voice said.

In an instant, everyone disperse and went back to their classroom.

"Thank you, Hibari" Tsuna said.

"...Hn.." Hibari said and left.

"Nee~ I heard there are 8 tranfer students from Italy will be attending this school" Tsuna said to Yamamoto and Gokudera

"Yes,Hime. It was our cousin and one other girl. I don't know about her anyway" Gokudera said

"Maa~ Maa~ We finally can see our cousin after a long time" Yamamoto said

"Your cousin will be attending this school...Why? From Italy to here" Tsuna make a confused face.

"Dunno" Gokudera shrugged.

"Anyway let's go, there are more works waiting for us at the office" Tsuna deadpanned.

"Hahahahaha let's go" Yamamoto said.

The three of them started to walk to the student council office.

* * *

At the airport

9 people were standing in the airport. Everyone looked at them at awe. They looked like idols except the girl..

"Nee~ Giotto, what are we doing here?" Tsuru asked as she got closer to Giotto.

Giotto then put some distances between them "What are you doing here, Tsuru" He sighed.

"Rhhh~ Can't I accompany my own boyfriend?" Tsuru whined.

"I'm not your boyfriend and that is finale" Giotto said.

"Giotto, why the hell did that bitch girl come with us?" G said.

"Iemitsu told her to come" Giotto sighed.

"Maa maa calm down" Asari said.

"EXTREME" Knuckle shouted.

"Yare Yare It's annoying" Lampo yawned.

"Nufufufu can i kill her?" Daemon asked normally.

"As much as i want, you can not" Giotto said.

Alaude stays silent and stays away from the group. You knew his personality... He really despises crowding ..

Suddenly someone kick Giotto head's from behind.

"Ouch, watch it Reborn" Giotto said as he rubbed his head.

"You should pay attention, Dame-Giotto" Reborn said.

"Jeez, Reborn...By the way what school will we enroll to?"

Reborn smikred "Namimori Gakuen"

"Isn't it where our cousin enrolled to?" Asari asked

"That's right...Maybe we can persuade them to be Dame-Tsuru guardians" Reborn said

"Stop calling me Dame" Tsuru shouted only to meet a gun on her forehead

"What was that?" Reborn lowered his fedora

Tsuru began to sweat "N-Nothing"

"Now let's go"

They walked to the limousine that was reserved by Vongola. After awhile, they arrived at the school. The students glanced at them and looked at them at awe, but they should focus to the lesson.

"Hurry up, we should go to the principal's office"

"Yea" Giotto said

At the principal's office

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" A voice said from inside

Giotto opened the door

"Ahh.. You must be the transfer student. Welcome to Namimori Gakuen" The principal said

"Thank you" Giotto said

"My name is Lisa. Nice to meet you" Lisa said and offered her hand

Giotto accepts it and they shakes hand "Nice to meet you, too"

"Wait for a minute. I will call "her" to take care of you" Lisa said as he dialed a number

"Yes,Tsunayuki. Can you go to my ofice?...The transfer students have arrived and i need your help...Ok, i will be waiting" Lisa ended her call

"Tch.." G said.

"Calm down, G" Giotto sighed.

"Maa maa~" Asari said.

After a minute, there was a knock sound.

"Come in" Lisa said.

The door opened and revealed a girl that has brown eyes and hair. Giotto blushed at the sight and shook his head. Everyone noticed it except Lisa, Tsuru and Tsuna

"Thank you for coming Tsuna. Can you accompany them?" Lisa said

"Of course, Principal Lisa"

"Now if you will excuse me. I have a meeting" Lisa said and left the room.

Awkward silence...

"Umm...Nice to meet you all. My name is Tsunayuki Scacchiere and i'm the student president in Namimori Gakuen. You can call me Tsuna" She bowed "And you are?"

"Ahh.. My name is Giotto Taru" Giotto signaled them to introduce themselves.

"Tch...G"

"Maa Maa, My name is Asari Ugetsu"

"My name is Knuckle to the extreme" He shouted, everyone covered their ears.

"Nufufufu Daemon Spade"

"Hn..Alaude"

"My name is Sawada Tsuru. Remember it!" Tsuru said

Tsuna widened for awhile before returning back...

"My name is Reborn" Reborn said

"Then the transfer student can follow me and the other please leave" Tsuna said and leave.

Giotto and his friends look at each other before following her. Reborn lowered his fedora _'Maybe i will be look aroud for awhile'_

Tsuna took them to the student council office.

"Umm..." Tsuna said as she searchs for something and she took a paper "I will divide your class now, so you can study today. Giotto taru, G and Asari Ugetsu will be in 2-A, Knuckle, Alaude and Daemon Spade will be in 3-B, Lampo will be in 2-B and Last Sawada Tsuru will be in 1-A. Clear?" Tsuna said.

Everyone nodded.

"Then please wear the uniform that we provide and please wear the uniform completely if you don't want to be bitten to death" Tsuna warned.

' _She said please twice'_ They thought and sweat dropped.

Actually, Tsuna didn't want to be in the same class but all of classes were already full so...she doesn't have any choices.

"Please go to representive class" Tsuna said as she handed them the school map.

"Thank you" Giotto said.

"No problem" Tsuna said.

They leave to their representive class and you know their reaction so i don't have to write it XD but i will write Tsuru one.

* * *

At 1-A

Teacher told their students to sit and calm down. It was Nezu-Sensei.

"Today, there will be a transfer student that will join us. Come in" Nezu said.

Tsuru entered and faced them.

"Nice to meet you all~ My name is Sawada Tsuru" She said cutely but it didn't affect them.

Gokudera and Yamamoto narrowed their eyes and glared darkly at her _'Calm down...'_ They thought.

Tsuru being the one that oblivious, they didn't even noticed. She was angry that no one was being charmed by her.

"Tsuru, your seat will be beside Yamamoto" Nezu-sensei said.

Before she can reply, Yamamoto spoke "Nezu-Sensei but it's Tsuna seat"

"She can get any chair, right? It doesn't matter" Nezu-Sensei said.

Nezu-Sensei didn't like her because she was smarter than him and she knows his secret. Heck..What kind of teacher he is...

Yamamoto's smile changed from the carefree smile to cold and dangerous smile. Everyone were shocked to see that smile and some of them shivered.

"But I do mind Sensei. Can you choose another seat for her?" Yamamoto said coldly.

Gokudera only glared at him.

"O-O-Okay. Tsuru, you can seat there" Nezu-sensei said and pointed at a random empty seat.

"Yes" Tsuru walked and sit at her seat.

"Then let's continue the lesson" Nezu-Sensei said.

The door was suddenly opened.

"I'm sorry Sensei. I'm late" Tsuna said

"You are always late. You disturbed me, the elite teacher in my study and I don't care about your reason" Nezu-sensei said.

Gokudera slammed his hand at the table and everyone startled "Don't you dare talk like that to Hime or –" Gokudera warned him.

"That's right, Sensei" Yamamoto narrowed his eyes again.

Nezu shivered, raised his glasses "I-I-It's Okay... You can take your seat"

"Thank you Sensei" Tsuna sit in her seat.

She glanced at Gokudera and Yamamoto and mouthed thank-you to them. Both of them said it's fine.

KRING!

"That's enough for today. Learn more at home" Nezu-sensei said and left the classroom.

"Let's go, guys" Tsuna said as she took 3 layers bento.

"Sure" Gokudera and Yamamoto said.

They headed to the rooftop and found out that everyone was already there.

"Did you guys waited for long?" Tsuna said.

"Nope, we just arrived Tsuna-Nee" Lambo said.

"Extreme" Ryohei shouted.

Tsuna smiled.

"Then let's eat" Tsuna opened her bento.

Everyone immediatly took a seat even Hibari, the one that has never like crowds...Everyone took a bite of the bento and their soul was flying.

"As expected from Hime, It's really delicious" Gokudera shouted.

"Hahaha, you should work at Take-sushi. I'm sure father will appreciate it" Yamamoto laughed.

"EXTREMELY DELICIOUS!" Ryohei shouted.

"It's delicious,kaichou" Chrome murmured queitly.

"Kufufufu indeed" Mukuro said.

"...Hn.." Hibari said.

"Enjoy yourselves then" Tsuna smiled.

After awhile, they finished eating.

"Tsuna, is it her" Yamamoto asked seriously.

Everyone immediatly became serious. If Yamamoto already became serious that means something serious must have happened. Tsuna lowered her head and nodded.

"What is it?" Mukuro said.

"Sawada Tsuru come to this school and in our class" Gokudera said with angry voice.

Killer intents were being released by all of them, even Lambo and Chrome. They are angry no..they are furious.. How dare she came back here... They all knew about the truth about Tsuna and Tsuna knew all about them.

* * *

Flashback

Right now, they are relaxing in the student president office. All of them.

"Hime,may I ask when is your birthday?" Gokudera said.

Tsuna was shocked "E-E-EH?"

"We can celebrate when it comes" Gokudera said.

"Umm..." Tsuna lowered her head "Dunno..."

Eveyone stared at her blank...yes...blank...

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"I didn't know when my birthday is" Tsuna said sadly.

"How can Hime didn't know?"

"Ya, Tsuna...It's weird"

Tsuna thought about it and decided to tell them the truth.

"Guys...I will tell you the truth" Tsuna said.

Everyone looked at each other and sit around Tsuna.

"Actually i'm not the real child of Father. I was adopted by father.." Tsuna said.

Everyone's mouth opened except Kyoya and Mukuro.

"What happened, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked me.

"You know...Before i met father, i wasn't loved from my real parents. The only thing i got from them is hateness. They always shouted at me...hit me..they only pay attentions to my twin sister...they never care about me...-" Tsuna sniffled.

Everyone's eyes widened at shocked.

"-They said i ruined their plan because i was born to this world..I didn't even get a name from them especially when my birthday is...So when they decided to move to Italy, they got rid of me...They took me to an empty alley..They covered my eyes..and tied my hands and legs...I was so scared...It was so dark..They left me there alone without caring if i'm alive or not...That's when Father took me, he also gave me a name..from that day on, it was the best day...and i met you guys..but sometimes i feel that i did not belong here" Tsuna cried.

Everone stayed silent until Chrome hugged Tsuna tightly.

"C-Chrome..." Tsuna sobbed.

"Tsuna-san belong here...with us" Chrome smiled.

If Chrome already called tsuna only by her name that means she is serious.

Eveyone smiled at that statement.

"That's right Tsuna. You belong with us" Yamamoto said.

"That's right, Hime" Gokudera said happily.

"Kufufufu I agree" Mukuro chuckled.

"Hn..."Hibari said.

"Tsuna-Nee belong with us" Lambo said.

"Thank you everyone" She hugged them all.

They didn't dare to move even Kyoya didn't want to. They can't handle their sky to be broken like this.. _'The one that made Tsuna cries will pay for it'_

"Tsuna, told me their names" Hibari said.

Tsuna nodded slowly "Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana are my real parents...and Sawada Tsuru is the name of my twin sister"

"What?!" Gokudera slammed his hand to nearby table.

"What is it Hayato?" Yamamoto said.

"Aren't you familiar with that name?" Gokudera growled.

Hibari and Mukuro narrowed their eyes "The leader of CEDEF and her wife with her daughter" Hibari said.

Everyone widened their eyes in realization.

"They will pay for it...Kufufufufu" Mukuro chuckled eerily.

Everyone nodded in agreement meanwhile after Tsuna told them their names she fell asleep because she was exhausted.

Flashback ended

* * *

' _Finally we can get revenge to the one that made Tsuna suffered'_ They thought and they started to chuckle eerily. Even Yamamoto, Chrome and Lambo.

Tsuna can only stared at them and confused..

* * *

OK! THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT XD. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW..YOU GUYS CAN VOTE FOR THE COUPLE~EXAMPLE: TSUNA X GIOTTO OR HIBARI OR SOMEONE ELSE...I'M WAITING FOR THE VOTE XD

RRR

RRR

RRR

RRRRRRRRRRR

RRRRRRR

RRRRR

RRR

R


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! GUYS! I'm back with new chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE ONE THAT REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW ME *CRIED*AND BTW DON'T FORGET TO VOTE.. AND I'M SORRY IF THERE ARE GRAMMAR MISTAKES...NOW LET'S START~

* * *

Previous:

"They will pay for it...Kufufufufu" Mukuro chuckled eerily

Everyone nodded in agreement meanwhile after Tsuna told them their names she fell asleep because she was exhausted.

Flashback ended

' _Finally we can get revenge to the one that made Tsuna suffered'_ They thought and they started to chuckle eerily. Even Yamamoto, Chrome and Lambo.

* * *

Meanwhile Reborn is struggling with the security of this school...

"This fucking school! How can their security being this tight!" He shouted.

After Tsuna told him to leave, He searched for information about this school but the security was too tight...

* * *

Meanwhile at Giotto and others

"Finally i can see my cousin again~" Asari said happily.

Giotto smiled.

"Nee~ Your cousin will be my guardians, right?" Tsuru asked.

Everyone twitched their eyebrows. They knew Tsuru's personality. She was someone that live only to deceive people and they didn't want their cousins to be her victims.

"Dunno...It's their choice" Giotto said with a little anger voice.

"EEEHHHHH~" Tsuru whined.

"Tch..that damn cousin" G said.

"G Language" Giotto scolded.

"Nufufufu i can't wait to see them" Daemon chuckled.

"Hmph" Alaude said.

"EXTREME" Knuckle shouted as everyone covered their ears.

"You Boxing-freak, don't shouted here. We are at school!" G shouted.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Knuckle shouted.

"Knuckle and G, calm down… we are at school" Giotto said.

The both of them look at each other and look away.

"But where will we find them?" Asari asked, that made everyone froze.

"We totally don't know to the extreme!" Knuckle shouted as everyone covered their ears again.

"Knuckle, don't shout" Giotto scolded.

"If you shout once more, I'll arrest you" Alaude said.

"Sorry….." Knuckle said.

"Asari Nii-san?" A voice said from behind.

Everyone look behind to see Yamamoto standing behind them. Soon, Asari tackled him.

"Takeshi~" Asari exclaimed happily.

"Ahahahaha~ Nice to see you again Asari Nii-san"

Tsuru only stared at him _'Wah~ My future guardian is handsome. He will be loyal to me.. I'm sure of it'_ She smiled as she didn't know how wrong she was.

(A/N: Yamamoto call Asari 'Nii-san')

"Seem like you have grown up well, Takeshi" Giotto said.

"Thank you, Giotto-san" Yamamoto said and glanced at Tsuru as he narrowed his eyes.

Everyone noticed it but shrugged it. No way the carefree Yamamoto will narrowed his eyes to anyone. How wrong they was *sighed*

"Anyway what are you doing?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ahh..We want to meet you guys but we got lost…" Giotto explained.

Yamamoto's sweat dropped "Then I will lead the way"

"Thank you.." Giotto said.

Yamamoto lead the way to student council office. He told them to wait first and he walked in the room. He glanced around and shown no sign of Tsuna.

"Nee~ Where is Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's Hime's day to take care of the children in the orphanage" Gokudera said.

Yamamoto rubbed his neck "Ohhh.. I totally forgot about that…Ahh! Our cousin are outside" Yamamoto said before he opened the door.

"Sorry, Guys… I almost forgot about you guys" Yamamoto said.

Everyone's sweat dropped as Giotto and his friend enter. Then they started talking with each other except Tsuru and of course, Hibari and Alaude too…Then Tsuru asked a question that she will regret if she asked.

"Nee~ Will you guys be my guardians?" Tsuru asked with an innocent look.

Everyone answer at the same time " NO"

"Ehhh! Why?!" Tsuru asked with a shocked look. She thought they will accept it because Cielo fagmilia is the second-in-command in Vongola Family.

"I will never follow herbivore like you" Hibari said coldly.

"You don't deserve to be follow" Gokudera said.

"Hahahaha I have to agree with that" Yamamoto said.

"Kufufufufu…" Mukuro chuckled eerily. Behind him was a shy Chrome.

"Lambo-sama too agree with it" Lambo said.

"Agreed to the extreme" Ryohei said normally not shouting BUT talk normally..Wow, that was suprising.

Meanwhile Giotto and his guardians sighed in relief and chuckled after that, because they were glad their cousins didn't accept her offer. Meanwhile Tsuru stayed silent…

"But you guys will get the honor if you become my guardians" Tsuru said as she started to persuade them.

Gokudera snorted " We don't need a honor or anything. We only need Hime , That's all"

Giotto was confused about what he was saying….G was surprised that his cousin was actually serious about something. Usually, he will curse everyone and he was never the type of person to follow anyone…He was curious who is the 'Hime' that he talking about.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto, Lambo, Chrome, Mukuro, Ryohei ,HECK even Hibari nodded in agreement.

Wow..The world is ending. The world war 3 is coming!

"Ummmm…Hayato..Who is Hime?" Asari asked.

Gokudera growled "Hime is Hime, of course"

Everyone's sweat dropped _'That didn't explained anything'_

"Hahaha~ The 'Hime' that Gokudera mean is our kaichou" Yamamoto explained.

The others only mouth an 'o' in understanding meanwhile Tsuru was furious to persuade them to become her guardians.

"I will give you anything you want if you want to become my guardians" Tsuru said with pleaded voice.

"We already refused" Yamamoto said with icily cold voice.

This made Asari shocked. He has never seen his cousin speak with that tone before especially to girl..This Yamamoto was different from the Yamamoto he has known in the past.

"We already say NO to the extreme" Ryohei glared at Tsuru darkly.

Knuckle become speechless… He never thought that Ryohei could glared darkly at someone…

"Leave us alone" Lambo said with narrowed eyes.

Ok… That was shocking to Lampo. He always knew Lambo as an annoying and spoiled child that always yell and something like that. He has never saw that spoiled brat to be able to narrowed his eyes to someone…

"Kufufufufu~ No" Mukuro chuckled.

Of course, it was normal~

"Hufufufufu We refused to be guardians of some BASTARD girl" A voice chuckled eerily.

You can't imagine who is the one that talk those words. It was none other than chrome…. Daemon widened his eyes, shocked. This made everyone widened their eyes in shocked too…. Who could believe that a shy and timid girl that they knew could curse someone like that.

"…NO…" Hibari growled.

"WHY! IS IT BECAUSE THAT **BITCH** THAT MANIPULATED YOU HUH! WHY ARE YOU GUYS FOLLOWING THAT DAME-GIRL HUH! SHE IS JUST A TRASH THAT DIDN'T BELONG ANYWHERE! YOU GUYS MUST FOLLOW ME, THE GREAT TSURU THAT WILL BECOME THE DECIMO OF CIELO FAGMILIA!" She shouted

After she said that, they can feel a tremendous killer intent from Sword is placed beside her neck ready to cut her down. Behind her neck there was 2 trident and a tonfa on her forehead. A dynamite that ready to blow her up and horn that produced spark of electric that was ready to strikes her. A fist that was only an inch away from her face.

" **Say that again and we WILL kill you** " Yamamoto said with dangerous voice that promises death.

" **If you insult Hime once more and I can't promise anything to you** " Gokudera growled.

" **Kufufufufu…."** Mukuro said eerily.

" **Insult Tsuna-san once more and I will destroy your brain** " Chrome chuckled eerily that promises pain.

" **Lambo-sama won't let you insult Tsuna-Nee anymore** " Lambo said seriously.

" **Insult my imotou again and I will punch you to the extreme** " Ryohei said with deadpanned.

" **I'll bite you to deat** **h** " Hibari said.

Everyone was taken back from this killer intent that made them forgot to breath. Meanwhile, Tsuru already shivered because of it.

Then the door opened and revealed Tsuna who was wearing a casual clothes. She wears orange t-shirt with laces around it. In the t-shirt there is a word craved in it 'Be As You Are'. She wore black short and brown flat just have a slight blush in their faces except Tsuru the one that glared at her with hatred. Tsuna that just entered, didn't know what happened…

"Ummm….Am I disturbing something?" Tsuna asked with a concern look when she noticed that her friends were wearing a hateful looks and their weapons are out.

After she asked that, They instantly changed their face to happy from hateful faces and their weapons and their killer intents that leaked out from them magically disappear….

"Nothing, Hime. There isn't anything wrong. Everything is fine" Gokudera said with a smile.

"That's right" Yamamoto said as he laughed with his usually carefree laugh.

"Nothing's wrong to the extreme imotou" Ryohei shouted as everyone winced a little bit.

(A/N: Imotou means little sister or something like that)

"Welcome back, Tsuna-Nee" Lambo said with a pure smile.

"Kufufufu welcome back" Mukuro said.

Chrome become shy again… "Welcome back, kaichou"

"You're late, Usagi" Hibari said.

"Ahh… Sorry~ sorry~ I didn't look at the time" Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

Everyone that noticed the difference of situation between them with Tsuna and Tsuru. They can't help to sweat dropped….

' _How can their personality changed drastically when she_ _came'_ They thought.

"You!" Tsuru shouted and pointed her finger at Tsuna.

"H-Huh?" Tsuna asked confused about that.

"You fool them right! You manipulate them so they can become your friends! They should be my guardians!" Tsuru growled.

Meanwhile, Tsuna's friends already hold them anger not to kill her but they can't resist anymore….Giotto and his friends knew that Tsuru want their cousin to become her guardians but they didn't know that she will go this far.

"I will make your life worse that you will regret living. They are my property or my guardians. SO, STEP ASIDE!" Tsuru shouted.

 _Is she an idiot…? She was just being warned by them to not insult her and did she forgot that she almost died?_

Everyone narrowed their eyes and glared at her. How can she call them property!. Meanwhile Tsuna's eyes shadowed by her long bangs.

" **What did you say?** " Tsuna growled dangerously as she releases a lot amount of killer intent ,it was 10 times than her friend killer intent " **Property, you say?! They aren't your property and never say that they are property. They are my friends and I won't let anyone insult them** " Tsuna glared at her with red. fierce eyes.

Giotto and his friends only can stared what was happening. They was scared of Tsuna..yes even Daemon and Alaude..Her aura is terrifying and they can see a dragon from behind her. They can only hope someone can stop them…Lucky for them, help is coming.

* * *

Reborn as always look around the town but stop when he felt a killer intent. It was scary. He never felt this killer intent. So he decided to check it and he was surprised that the killer intent is from Tsuna. He never thought that she can produced some killer intent that made the strongest hitman shivered. He broke the window and hopped in and landed in the table.

"Tsunayuki" Reborn said.

Tsunayuki glanced at him before she said something that made the strongest hitman froze.

* * *

THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER. EHEHEHEHE…PLS VOTE FOR THE COUPLE. IT'S NOT REALLY HARD YOU KNOW! I WILL WAIT! OOHHH AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE

The vote that I get for Tsuna couple is

Giotto 10

Hibari 7

All 3

Yamamoto 1

Reborn 1

Please vote…TwT or I can't continue this story because I have to start love line for Tsuna! THANKS~~ MUWAHAHAHAHAHA


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm back with a NEW CHAPTER~ I hope you like it~ The voting will end after chapter 4 is done, so vote for which one will be Tsuna's couple~

* * *

In previous chapter

Reborn as always, look around the town but stop when he felt a killer intent. It was scary. He never felt this killer intent. So he decided to check it and was surprised that the killer intent is from Tsuna. He never thought that she could produce some killer intent that made even the strongest hitman shivered. He broke the window and hopped in and landed in the table.

"Tsunayuki" Reborn said.

Tsunayuki glanced at him before she said something that made the strongest hitman froze.

 _The sun arcobaleno and the holder of the sun pacifier, one of those that were cursed because of that and the strongest hitman Reborn…_

Those words echoed in Reborn head.

'How…How did she know about it' Reborn thought but being taken back by Tsuna's glare. Reborn slowly regained his composure and said "How did you know about it, Tsunayuki" Reborn lowered his fedora

"Of course, I know about it…." Tsuna said " **But I have some important business to do now** " Tsuna glared at Tsuru who is shivering and sweating all over her body because of fear. Giotto and his friends, of course, didn't want to take any risk, they didn't help her. They thought Tsuru must get a punishment or two. Of course, they were angry because their cousins were called properties except Giotto but he's a little bit angry. But Tsuna beat them all before they can protest.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, Mukuro , Hibari, Lambo, Ryohei smiled at that. This is why they wanted to be with her. She always treasures her friends. She always helps them when they are in trouble. She will always be with them, anywhere and anytime they need her. She cherishes them so much, protects them and they will do the same to her. They will protect her from any harm, _no matter what happened_ ….. If They are Tsuna's enemies, they will be their enemies too even if they have to fight vongola for her….

" **But can't you tutor her properly! Not to be so arrogant about her power…who knows that power will be gone in an instant before you can even blink your eyes.-"** Tsuna glared darkly at Tsuru. That glare seems to pierce through Tsuru's soul like she can see everything **"-In my eyes, she is just some girl that thinks she has some high mighty to control everyone just as she wishes but in fact** **,** **she is just** **some** **trash** **or** **maybe even worse than a trash itself"** Tsunayuki said and chuckled eerily.

Everyone shivered at that tone. That tone was so frightening and scary that they didn't even want to move. Tsuru can only shivers and scared at the person standing in front of her. She had already collapsed on her knees…Even Reborn didn't want to mess up with Tsuna.

" **Ahhhh~ Maybe I should ask permission from father about this. Hufufufufu~** " Tsuna said and laughed cruelly as she started imagining something terrifying about what she will do to Tsuru.

"T-T-Tsuna, Calm down" Yamamoto tried to calm down her as he gestured Gokudera and others to help him. The last time Tsuna was angry like this was when there were some 'stupid' mafia that tried to kidnapped them to be hostages so they will made Vongola bows before them….That was a stupid wish for them. When Tsuna got back from some business and got back to the student council room. She was furious when she saw the situation in the room. There were piles of bodies in the room and they had a lot of bruises at their bodies. Then she demanded them to talk what happened there and they explained to her…. Let's just say, the other day they found no trace about that 'stupid' mafia…NOTHING at all. When they asked Tsuna what happened to them, she only said "They got what they deserved when they tried to attack my precious friend." as she finished that statement she chuckled eerily. Okkk…. now they didn't want to know what happened to them.

Tsuna closed her eyes for a moment and breathe slowly. As she opens her eyes, her eyes changes back to brown. She opened her mouth and said "Sorry….I lost control of my anger"

"It's not your fault Hime" Gokudera tried to cheers her up

Tsuna nod "But…"

"Maa~ Maa~ Calm down everyone. Please take a seat" Yamamoto said. Suprisingly everyone followed his suggestion.

Tsuna sat beside her friends, that is so obvious. Giotto sat between his guardians and Reborn stood on the table and Tsuru that just had recovered from the killer intent sat far away from them and only glared at Tsuna with hate, fear and revenge in her eyes. Everyone except Tsuna and Reborn facepalmed….Did Tsuru already forgotten what happened 5 minutes ago?!

"Ok…back to the business…why are you guys here in the first place?!" Gokudera said as he pointed at Giotto and his guardians.

"Tch…ask him" G said as he stared at Asari.

"Maa~ Maa~ It's been a long time since we met so we came to visit" Asari replied.

"It's been so long to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted. Everyone winced at the volume.

"That right to the EXTREME!" Knuckle shouted.

"Onii-san….What did I said about shouting at the office?" Tsuna said sweetly~ .

Ryohei winced at that tone and said "not to shouted to the extreme".

Tsuna nods happily that he got the message and suddenly her aura changes. Now her aura has full authority and terrifying at the same time.

"But you guys came here not only to meet your cousins, right?" Tsuna asked as she stared at them.

They nodded.

"If you came here with other purpose, please hurry up. I can't risk this school to be a battle field" Tsuna said with venom in her voice.

"We came for a little vacation and we came here to find Dame-Tsuru's guardians, because we can't find them in Italy" Reborn replied as he lowered his fedora.

"If you were thinking about making _my friends and my precious person_ to become **HER** guardians, please…don't even imagine it to happen..because before that happens.. _ **I personally will drag her to hell**_ " Tsuna said with venom in her tone.

Everyone shivered except her friends.. they only smiled and relax..

"But they should become my guardians" Tsuru said with jealousy in her voice as she glared at Tsuna that didn't even flinch when she glared at her.

"What authority do you have to make them your guardians?" Tsuna said calmly as she drinks her tea…Heck, they didn't even realize when she moved to make her tea.

"My father and my mother" Tsuru smirked. Her father is CEDEF leader means the second-commanding in vongola family. No one has authority higher than him except Vongola Nono…How wrong she was.

"I don't fucking care who is your father and mother….But I warn you… **Don't mess with me and my friends** …" Tsuna said as she leaked out a little bit of her killer intent. Even though she only leaked out a little, it's enough to make everyone shivered, of course except her friends. The killer intent didn't affect them.

Tsuru only fumed at this and left the office after she said "you will regret this"

~Silent…..

"I'm too tired today.." Tsuna said as she yawned and raised her hands above her heads.

'Cute' Was what everyone thought. Yup, indeed the scene in front of them is really cute even reborn thought it was cute, but he is the strongest hitman so he threw that thought away.

"Can we go home now?" Tsuna asked as she stands up.

"Of course Hime.. Let's go home now" Gokudera said.

"Maa~ Maa~ Home we go!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Hn"

"Kufufufufu~"

"Yatta! Home. I can't wait for the dinner" Lambo said cheerfully.

"Umm" Chrome nodded.

"Home to the extreme" Ryohei said NORMALLY.

"EHHH! Wait, where are you guys living at?" Giotto said.

"At My/Tsuna/Tsuna-nee/Usagi/Hime/Kaichou house" They said at the same time.

"Why the fucking hell do you all live in her house?!" G cursed.

"I told them to….At first, they live in some apartment but no one took care of them or made food for them so I asked them to live with me" Tsuna said with innocent smile.

"Except me anyway but I already got permission from dad" Yamamoto said.

'More like ordered us to…' Gokudera and the others thought.

"Can we live with you then?" Reborn said simply.

"Ehhh…What are you saying?!" Giotto said.

"Shut up, Dame-Giotto" Reborn said as he kicks him on his head.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Extreme"

"Why should we?"

"…Hm.."

"Nufufufufu~"

"Maa~ Maa~"

"Sorry…you can't..My house is full already, there's no more room for you to stay" Tsuna apologized.

"I see" Reborn said.

"But you can come for dinner" Tsuna smiled.

"…Sure" Reborn replied.

"Then let's go" Tsuna said as she left the room with everyone following her.

( A/N: After this, just use your imagination XD)

* * *

At Sawada Residence

Tsuru stands in In front of her old house. Her mother and father prepared it if someday they will come back to Japan so they decided to not sell the house. She slowly opens the door and enters the house. As she looks inside, nothing has changed there. It's still the same. Slowly, she makes her way to her room. When she wanted to sleep , she suddenly remembered something and pull out of her phone immediately and dialed his father number.

"Hello my cute daughter~ What do you need?" Iemitsu shouted.

"Hi Dad! I just want you to come here with mom to handle my problem" Tsuru replied.

"NANI?! My cute daughter has a problem?!"

"Yes…Dad" She sobbed quietly "The Vongola decimo's guardian's cousins refused to become my guardians…and there was a girl that threatened me if I messed with her and her friends.." She said dramatically.

"HOW DARE THEY REFUSED AND WHO DARE TO THREATHENED MY DAUGHTER…! Just wait, Tsuru. Me and your mom will arrive at Namimori tomorrow so you don't have to worry" As Iemitsu end the phone.

Tsuru inwardly smirked 'Take that, you bitch! Soon your life will become so miserable and your supposed-to-be-friends will become MY guardians or more precisely, MY PROPERTY' She laughed evilly.

But she didn't know that she just made a terrible mistake for that and she shall pays the price for it.

* * *

THAT'S FOR CHAPTER THREE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT~ AND THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE TO VOTE FOR WHO WILL BE TSUNA'S COUPLE. FOR NOW, I WILL TELL YOU THE LAST RESULT NOW :

Giotto 36

Hibari 29

All 17

Yamamoto 4

Reborn 10

Mukuro 4

Gokudera 1

That's all~ I'm waiting for your votes!


End file.
